Puella Magi Tiana Magica
by YukaAkemi
Summary: Tiana Mikal had massive potential. The Incubators had been trying to convince her to contract, but they had not yet convinced her. Two of her close friends were contracted, Kyubey was hoping they would get injured without cure and that would force her to contract. But Kyubey didn't count on the interference of an old friend...
1. Prolouge

Puella Magi Tiana Magica

**This is my first Fan Fiction, please don't judge me! Also, this is version number two of Tiana Magica.**

* * *

Prologue

Tiana Mikal was starting to get scared. She had been walking home from school when she started hearing footsteps behind her. Tiana started to panic. Then she noticed a cat-like creature behind her.

"Who... Who are you?" Tiana felt a bit silly talking to a cat.

"My name is Kyubey, Tiana Mikal!"

_Since when did animals talk?_ Thought Tiana. _Since today! _"What do you want, um, Kyubey?" Tiana asked unsurely.

"I want you to make a contract with me, and become a Magical Girl!"

* * *

** Can anyone tell me what would be better that 'cat?' (second line)**


	2. What's A Magical Girl?

Chapter One- What's A Magical Girl?

**Special thanks to Shmeagle and ToriMikuni**

* * *

"What's a magical girl?" asked Tiana.

"A magical girl is a young female who fights beings called witches. They are defenders of justice." Kyubey replied. _Although don't get to into that role. You'll end up like that Sayaka Miki' _he thought privately.

"No thanks." Tiana said.

"Aren't you going to ask about the wish?" He questioned.

"Nope." Tiana replied.

_No-one has ever rejected my offer straight up. This is a first. But she has so much potential. If she didn't, I might have let this go. But she has _so _much! I have to keep trying!_

Tiana kept walking home. She thought about Kyubey's offer, and felt a bit guilty. _What happens if something comes up and I can't make the contract? No, I can't risk my life. I am perfectly happy._

* * *

_ "What are we going to do?"_

_"We need that energy!"_

_"Make her contract!" _

The angry telepathic shouts of the incubators rang in Kyubey's ears. **(What else do I call them?)** He didn't know of any other ways except the forbidden way.

_"Kyubey, use the forbidden way. It is no longer forbidden to you!" _

Kyubey couldn't ignore that. One of the elders had talked to him. _Wow! We really must need that energy! _Kyubey thought. Kyubey teleported to the house of Aki Hisae.

* * *

Aki Hisae was brushing her lime green hair when Kyubey appeared.

"Hello Aki Hisae, I am Kyubey and I want you to become a magical girl by forming a contract with me!" Kyubey intended to answer as many questions as posible in his opening speech. "You will put your life on the line, but in thanks for your help of fighting witches, we will grant you any single wish beforehand."

Aki stared at Kyubey. "Um, Kyubey, what are witches?" She asked cautiously.

"Witches are distorted creatures that bring sorrow and despair. You will gain rewards if you fight them along with your wish." Kyubey answered.

"Well, it doesn't sound too bad. Give me a few days to decide on my wish." Aki turned and headed towards the door. "Bye Kyubey!"

"Bye Aki!" Kyubey went out the window to wherever Kyubey goes to when he has done business for the day.


	3. Aki and Chiyoko

Chapter Two- Aki and Chiyoko

**This chapter is about Aki and introducing Chiyoko. **

Aki Hisae was happy. It wasn't everyday you get to meet an alien who can give you a wish and magical powers. The strange creature called Kyubey

Aki had long lime colored hair that she normally wore out and gold eyes. Her favorite color was also gold.

Aki was fourteen, but people often mistook her for older. She was tall for her age, making her look the mature girl she clearly wasn't. For her size wasn't the only thing big for her age.

Her mouth was big. Yes. She snapped at the simplest comments and her mouth could stretch open _really _wide!

Her most memorable example of her marvelous mouth was the time she wore pig-tails to school. Someone had said: "Well you look different Aki!" and Aki had snapped back saying: "Unlike you I actually change my clothes!" even though the poor person did actually change their clothes.

Aki's friends were Tiana Mikal and Chiyoko Fumie. Aki had been friends with them since she was four years old.

Aki wondered what to wish for.

_A pony? Nah! I can't ride! Hmm… I really have no idea! _Aki thought. _I wonder where Kyubey is?_

* * *

As it turned out, Kyubey was at Chiyoko's house. Unfortunately, Kyubey and Chiyoko's first meeting didn't go as well as Aki's.

Chiyoko had been finishing her homework when this _thing _appeared on her bed, asking if she wanted to make a contract. Chiyoko had thrown a book at Kyubey, successfully 'killing' Kyubey. She would have made Homura proud.

A few minutes later, Chiyoko heard that voice again. It asked to come in, and she reluctantly agreed. Giving Chiyoko the details, Kyubey was asked politely to leave her to think. Chiyoko immediately thought of a wish, but she decided to wait until Kyubey showed himself again to ask more detailed questions.

**Sorry it's short, I haven't gotten the hang of long chapters yet. Next update may take a while.**


	4. Aki's Contract

Chapter 3- Aki's Contract

**I just want to say, that for some reason, the incubators in this story have emotions. Sorry if that caused any confusion.**

It had been a week since Kyubey made his offer to Aki, and Aki had finally decided on what to wish for. Walking to her bedroom window, Aki called on the Incubator.

"You want to make a contract?" Kyubey questioned hopefully.

"Yes. I've decided what to wish for." Aki replied.

"What is your wish?" Kyubey asked.

Aki took a deep breath. "I wish that people would stop bullying Mahkah!"

With that, Kyubey reached forward with his 'ears' into Aki. Aki suddenly felt lots of pain, then none. A bright green orb floated in front of her. Aki reached out and grabbed the gem and felt much better.

Mahkah was Aki's eleven year-old sister. People bullied her for no apparent reason. Mahkah had been so depressed and sad; it had been agony for the rest of the family. Aki was glad that she could finally end Mahkah's suffering. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. Aki knew that Mahkah would be dreading tomorrow, Monday, another day of bullying. Mahkah would be getting a unexpected pleasant surprise when she got to school!

* * *

"Aki! Mama! Papa!" called Mahkah Monday afternoon when she came home from school. "Juan and Red didn't bully me today!"

Juan and Rachael (who made everyone call her Red, if not... Their bullies! Go figure.) were the Wickle twins from America. Ever since they moved to Aki's home town (when Mahkah was five) they were bullies. It was great they didn't bully Mahkah. Aki smiled to herself. Her wish worked!

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Kyubey. I have questioned you with everything I could think of. I am ready to accept the contract."

Kyubey stared expectantly at Chiyoko, who had started to get annoying with her questions. Luckily she didn't ask any of the 'touchy' questions.

"For all my life, I have regretted some of my decisions." Chiyoko continued.

_Oh, just make the contract already! _Kyubey thought impatiently.

"Kyubey, I wish-"

**Cliff hanger! Review for more! I wonder what Chiyoko wishes for? You'll find out in chapter three of Puella Magi Tiana Magica. We might even see Tiana herself!**


End file.
